


Got Our Eyes On Someone Special

by Yusuke (foxjar)



Series: Coup de Foudre [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/Yusuke
Summary: Akira approaches Yusuke with a confession — and a question.





	Got Our Eyes On Someone Special

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: January 2 — high cost.

“You’ll probably think it’s weird,” Akira says, his hand fiddling with the strap of his book bag. He and Yusuke are standing outside of Leblanc after an afternoon of shopping, and right as Akira leaned in to open the door, he paused to face his friend.

Yusuke watches him intently: the way his eyes seem to be looking just off to the side of his face, and the way he bites his lip. He tries to think of the moment his feelings for Akira began to change, but he cannot place the exact time. When they first met, he viewed Akira as a hindrance to the only life he had ever known. Over time, he came to respect him, and even more that that, he began to wish their relationship could be different. Akira’s touch is the one he actively yearns for; a pat on the head, a brush of hands, a playful bump on the shoulder.

“Do you feel anything for me?” Akira asks, and Yusuke thinks of all the sleepless nights he has spent painting, spurred to create by this crush of his. “Because I feel a lot for you. I know when we first met, you didn’t really seem to find me attractive.”

It has been about a year since they first met, and Yusuke has changed a lot since then. At first, he was unable to appreciate Akira — his wit, his charm, his perseverance — but Yusuke came to realize that first impressions can be wrong, even when it comes to art.

Now, there is little else that drives him to create in the way that Akira does. Even when Yusuke is not drawing Akira — either explicitly or in a minimalistic fashion — he is still drawing because of him.

The words stick in his throat, and he is not sure if he could ever express the fire in his heart with words. But Akira is being so candid with him, so careful and direct, while Yusuke hangs onto every word that comes out of his mouth, filing it away for future artistic pursuits.

 _I like you, too,_ Yusuke wants to say. _I really do._

“I feel like some things have changed, though, and… Will you go out with me?” Akira asks, turning back toward the door. “But you can think about it, okay? Take your time, so —”

Yusuke reaches out to him, squeezing Akira’s shoulder as excitement wells up in him. When Akira faces him, the glare on his glasses hides his eyes, but Yusuke gives him his answer, despite not being able to read his face.

“Nothing would make my heart soar more,” Yusuke says.

**Author's Note:**

> Slight deviation from the art titles. Next work will be a return to form. :)


End file.
